Le choix de Rikku
by Aalexiel
Summary: Rikku est tiraillée entre son ex- et cette merveilleuse nouvelle rencontre. Peut elle faire de nouveau confiance à son ex? Est elle capable de mettre en péril le couple de sa cousine? Mais une chose est sûre, Rikku a décidé d'écouter son coeur...
1. Chapter 1: la rencontre à 13 ans

**Le choix de Rikku**

Disclaimer : les Persos de FF X-2 appartiennent à Square Enix et pas à moi. Snif !

Il s'agit d'une ch'tite fic centré sur les sentiments de Rikku qui hésite entre son premier amour et cette rencontre qui a ravivé sa flamme.

J'aurais souhaité lire une fic sur les sentiments de cette petite pile électrique mais il n'y en avait pas en français. Donc comme on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même. XD .Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre à 13 ans. **

* * *

Rikku avait rencontré son premier amour à 13 ans. A cette époque, les Albedhs étaient des parias de la Société et vivaient presque tous au Refuge de Cid. Ils se connaissaient tous et restaient soudés face au racisme des yevonistes qui rejetaient la faute à ces fanas de machines de ramener toujours Sin à la vie. Rikku souffrait comme bon nombre de ses semblables de cette situation qui était injuste. Il est vrai qu'ils aimaient les machines mais eux étaient persuadés que ce n'était pas à cause de cela que Sin faisait sans cesse une réapparition.

Cid ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Les Albedhs se faisant attaquer sans arrêt à Spira, il entreprit de rassembler le plus possible de ses compatriotes pour construire un refuge et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il était devenu un leader naturel pour son peuple par son autorité et ses brillantes initiatives (ça change de FF X-2, XD). Tout le monde l'admirait.

La petite Rikku devait trouver sa place entre son père et son frère au très sale caractère, ce qui n'était pas évident du tout. Déjà survitaniminée, elle souhaitait toujours se faire remarquer mais sans pour autant être capricieuse. Elle ne lâchait pas son père d'une semelle pendant qu'il préparait la double résistance des Albedhs face aux Yevonistes et face à Sid.

Un soir, Cid était particulièrement inquiet de la tournure qu'avait prise une dispute entre un albedh, assassiné par un yevoniste. Il en parlait lors d'une assemblée.

Rikku qui collait une fois de plus son père l'excéda :

-Ecoute, Rikku, je suis fatigué. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, va retourner dans ta chambre !

La petite pile qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête restait aux alentours pourtant. Elle essayait d'écouter les conversations d'une oreille. Elle trébucha cependant et Cid se fâcha pour de bon :

-Riikkuu !! Tu m'écoutes oui ? Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre !!

Il chercha Frangin, le frère de Rikku (on l'appelait ainsi car personne ne savait son prénom, Frangin non plus d'ailleurs ! lol !) ou Potto, son meilleur ami, du regard :

-Jamais là quand il faut ces deux là ! s'énerva Cid.

Il s'adressa à l'une des personnes :

-Yach, Envoie ton fils l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre !!

Rikku se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder qui allait l'escorter. Elle vit un jeune garçon blond aux cheveux hérissés et à la peau légèrement halée s'approcher vers elle.

Il lui prit de force le bras pour l'éloigner de l'assemblée.

-T'as pas le droit de me forcer comme ça !! Dit-elle en se débattant.

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de jouer à la nounou. Je préfère mille fois écouter ce qu'ils disent. Donc tu vas pas faire d'histoire, Ok, que je règle ça au plus vite !

-Mais lâche-moi !!

Une fois qu'il l'avait ramené devant sa chambre, elle lui hurlait au visage :

-Tu te prends pour qui ? De toute façon j'y retournerais t'a l'heure !!

-Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Il la souleva par surprise et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle criait pour qu'il la relâche mais il l'avait balancé sur son lit. Il sortit aussitôt et fermait la chambre avec la clef que Cid lui avait discrètement donnée. Rikku tambourinait à la porte.

-Quoi ?? Tu m'enfermes ?? Allez stp je te promets que je ne sortirais pas, allez…

Le garçon blond s'appuyait de l'autre coté avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais c'est ça, à d'autre ! Moi, je m'en vais, fille de Cid !

-Elle a un nom la fille de Cid et tu sais très bien c'est lequel, idiot ! Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie !

-Je te ferais un rapport de ce qui a été dit. Tu es intéressée ?

Rikku avait cessé de tambouriner à la porte.

-Et comment !

-Je te le dirais si… tu sors avec moi !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Dans tes rêves !

- C'est comme tu veux. J'y retourne ! A plus !

-A-Attends c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Gippel ! Allez à plus fille de Cid !

Le sang de Rikku n'avait fait qu'un tour :

-C'est RIIKKKUU ! Idiot ! RIKKUU !

Gippel avait émis un rire avant de s'en aller.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui là. Rikku bien qu'assez jeune avait eu plusieurs déclarations d'amour. Les garçons qui l'avaient abordé ne l'avaient jamais intéressée. Mais à bientôt 14 ans, elle commençait à sentir des bouffées de chaleur à chaque joli garçon croisé, de préférence bien plus âgé qu'elle. Mais, cette fois ce Gippel devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle mais il avait son petit caractère. Il semble qu'elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais, c'est bizarre, il était vraiment différent maintenant. Elle se rassit sur son lit et inspira à fond sinon elle allait encore s'inventer des fantasmes.

Le lendemain, Cid lui ouvrit sa chambre et la gronda. Il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle :

-Rikku, ma fille. La situation n'est pas géniale pour nous les Albedhs à Spira. On a plutôt la vie dure tu sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de ce refuge, nous y sommes en sécurité. Tu es si jeune… J'aimerais te tenir éloignée de ces problèmes…

-Mais, ça m'intéresse moi ! Je peux peut être t'aider ?

-Non, tu ne peux rien faire crois moi ! (il lui frotte la tête) Contente toi de vivre ta vie de jeune fille de 13 ans, veux tu ? Tu me rendras heureux si tu gardes cette insouciance ! Ok ? Nous les adultes on s'occupe de ça !

Rikku fit la moue et acquiesça. Son père sortit et elle le suivit.

Elle croisa Frangin qui ricana :

-Alors, petite sœur, on a encore voulu jouer sa grande ?

-Eh oh ! Me cherche pas, hein ! C'est pas le moment. D'ailleurs un type avec un âge mental pas plus grand que le mien n'a pas à donner des leçons.

-QUOIIII ?? C'est quand que tu vas respecter ton grand frère, hein ?

Pendant que Frangin courrait après Rikku, Potto, le meilleur ami du grand frère, secouait la tête d'exaspération.

Gippel fit son apparition :

-Oh ! La fille de Cid ! T'as réussi à t'endormir après ?

Rikku avait trébuché et avait failli entrainer Frangin dans sa chute.

-QUOIII ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? hurla Frangin. Gippel si t'as touché à un seul de ses cheveux…

Rikku paniquait et essayait de calmer Frangin :

-Grand frère, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et toi Gippel, arrête de faire des phrases qui prêtent à confusion !

Celui-ci gardait un grand sourire :

-Sur la demande de Cid, j'ai du la ramener de force dans sa chambre, en fait.

-Ahhh !! Je préféère ça !! se soulagea Frangin.

-Frangin et moi on avait des choses à régler à ce moment ! Mais, les cris de détresse de Rikku ne nous ont pas échappé, intervint Potto.

-Ouais, on avait repéré une superbe fille et elle a couru pour voir ce qui s'est passé. T'as cassé notre coup, soeurette !…

- Je lui ai rendu un grand service à cette fille, tu veux dire ! Ironisa Rikku. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai mille choses à faire aujourd'hui !

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, Gippel vint la rejoindre :

-Alors tu le veux ce rapport ? En échange, tu devras sortir avec moi, je te le rappelle !

-Non, il m'intéresse pas !

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant, il se passe des choses horribles, des bouleversements à Spira, crois moi !

-Heu… N-Non, ça m'intéresse toujours pas !

-Bon, tant pis ! Allez à plus !

Rikku eut alors une lumineuse idée :

-A-Attends ! C'est d'accord ! Dis moi tout !

Gippel lui indiqua que Spira se mettait en guerre contre Sin et que tous les groupes, Yevon, les Banisseurs et eux-mêmes allaient se battre chacun de leur côté. Mais qu'il allait sûrement avoir des conflits entre les groupes. Surtout entre Yevon et les Albedhs.

-C'est bon, on sort ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui, la fille de Cid. Dit Gippel en souriant.

-Ah ouais et qu'est ce qui m'oblige à respecter cet engagement, hein, M. Gippel ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop sûr de vous, là !

Gippel se redressa les poings sur les hanches :

-Parce que tu ne pourras pas dire non à ma proposition!

Rikku sourit et pencha sa tête de côté :

-Attends, de toute façon aurais tu oublié qu'on ne pourra pas sortir du refuge ? Donc on peut pas SORTIR ensemble !

-Voilà ! Nous y voilà ! Je te propose un moyen de sortir d'ici sans que personne ne nous voit et de visiter tout Spira avec moi, ça te dit ?

Rikku était surprise et se retourna pour réfléchir : Son père serait furieux c'est sûr, il ira partir à sa recherche. D'un autre côté, elle serait seule avec Gippel et ce serait super intime. Mais en même temps, il avait touché son point faible, elle en avait marre de vivre au refuge, elle avait envie d'explorer le monde. Peut être qu'il était comme elle aussi ?

Gippel, s'approchant derrière elle, l'enlaça et lui fit un petit bisou :

-Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Elle le repoussa en rougissant :

- Attends tu vas vite en besogne, toi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir et quelque ce soit ma décision , c'est pas pour toi, non ! C'est juste que c'est une occasion rêvée de découvrir le monde.

-Ok ! Ok ! Je te laisse une journée pour y réfléchir.

-Hein ? Mais c'est trop court !

-On n'a pas le choix car mon plan d'évasion a lieu demain à 16 h ! Donc si t'es d'accord rejoins- moi à 15 h vers la sphère de sauvegarde sans te faire remarquer ! Allez à +!

Et il s'en alla en la laissant seule.

Rikku retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir :

C'est sûr, son père serait furax et très inquiet. Elle s'en voudrait de lui causer des soucis supplémentaires. Mais elle lui avait demandé à maintes reprises si elle pouvait l'accompagner à l'extérieur de temps en temps mais il ne voulait jamais. De plus, si elle avait élaboré ce plan avec Frangin, elle n'aurait pas hésité, mais, elle allait s'enfuir avec un inconnu. Bien qu'elle apprécie ce Gippel, elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine. C'était peut être un gros pervers.

Elle décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et que même s'il arrivait certains trucs…ça ne lui déplairait finalement pas !

Elle s'endormit avec difficulté cette nuit.

Le lendemain, elle prépara un sac à dos avec des provisions. Elle se faufila à travers les gens pour rejoindre Gippel qui attendait à l'endroit prévu.

Elle se rassura sur les intentions de Gippel à son égard.

Etant peu sûre d'elle, elle pensait qu'effectivement Gippel devait la trouver quelconque. Mais elle était à mille lieux des vrais sentiments de celui-ci à son égard.

Gippel depuis tout petit admirait Rikku. Mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder.Bien qu'il n'était âgé que d'une année de plus qu'elle, elle ne s'était jamais aperçue de sa présence. Elle aimait bien s'amuser avec des garçons au très fort caractère, or, Gippel était très timide quand il était enfant. Faut dire aussi qu'il était un peu bouboule. A l'adolescence, il avait tellement grandi qu'il avait un aspect longiligne.

Il gagna en assurance auprès des filles, mais, il s'aperçut qu'il aimait toujours Rikku. Cette fille avait quelque chose de magique. Non seulement elle était très mignonne, mais elle avait toujours une pêche d'enfer, un sourire merveilleux, bref c'était un bout de soleil éclatant. Il se disait que le mec qui aurait la chance de partager sa vie ne devait jamais s'ennuyer et rester toujours heureux à ses cotés. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne se prenait jamais au sérieux et avait un sens de l'humour qui souvent ne faisait rire qu'elle (Il se souvenait d'une de ses blagues : « 2 canards flottent sur une mare, l'un dit :Coin ! Coin !, l'autre dit : P'tain j'allais le dire ! » Elle était là à se rouler par terre ! NDA : c'est pas mon invention, je tiens à le préciser ! XD)).

Certains lui reprochaient cette légèreté, ce manque de responsabilité, mais, lui savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de courage. Elle faisait d'ailleurs abstraction du manque d'amour maternel depuis que sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans d'une maladie. Il savait qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que les autres imaginaient. Donc, maintenant, il cumulait une double personnalité en lui : il était devenu extraverti tout en ayant beaucoup de mal à avouer ses sentiments à Rikku. Il faisait exprès de l'ignorer, de la taquiner, ce petit jeu devait l'énerver, mais, il n'arrivait pas à être direct, franc avec elle. Il avait peur qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle aille voir ailleurs.

Ce voyage allait justement être l'occasion rêvée de lui avouer ses sentiments ou du moins à faire démarrer leur histoire…

**A suivre : Chapitre 2 : le voyage de Gippel et de Rikku. **(je pense en juin)**  
**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic. Les reviews sont bien sur ultra-appréciés, même si c'est pour critiquer (je suis blindé! XD)


	2. Chapter 2: Le début du voyage

**Le choix de Rikku**

Disclaimer : les Persos de FF X-2 appartiennent à Square Enix et pas à moi. Snif !

Je poste enfin ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : le début du voyage de Gippel et de Rikku****. **

* * *

Rikku baissa la visière de son chapeau alors qu'elle s'approchait du Celsius, l'immense vaisseau rouge de son père.

Elle vit Gippel, habillé avec un treillis et un débardeur noir, caché derrière une caisse qui allait être embarquée à bord du vaisseau. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Hep là ! » émit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était son abruti de frère Frangin avec son éternel salopette !

Gardant le dos tourné à son frère, elle garda le silence en se mordant les doigts, immobile, le visage inquiet. Si son stupide frère devinait ses intentions, tout allait tomber à l'eau !

« Rikku ?? » ajouta Frangin, visiblement impatient.

Rikku se retourna lentement, un peu gênée et se força à sourire.

« Comment tu m'as reconnue, grand frère ? »

Coléreux, agitant ses bras, Frangin ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Quoiiii ?? Tu crois que je ne t'aurais pas reconnue dans tes propres vêtements ! Tu es la seule à te pavaner dans cette mini jupe vert kaki et cet affreux haut orange ! Ne parlons même pas de ta coiffure pétard et de ta démarche, tu te balances tout le temps ! Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? »

Le visage de Rikku lui indiquait que la réponse à sa dernière question était évidente.

_Tu peux parler M. je-mets-une-salopette-directement-sur-mon-torse-tatoué-pour-faire-craquer-les-filles… !_ pensa Rikku, mais, ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner Frangin.

Elle lui offrit un immense sourire pour l'amadouer.

« Mon grand frère chéri, je voulais juste examiner l'embarquement du Celsius avec Gippel, là bas (Elle le montra du doigt. Gippel, ayant remarqué le frère et la sœur, commença à paniquer et fit mine de regarder ailleurs en sifflotant). Ca égaye un peu notre triste journée ! »

Frangin se tint le menton dans une de ses très rares attitudes pensives.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as appelé grand frère chéri ? Qu'est ce que tu caches Rikku ? Dis le moi tout de suite ou j'en parle à Papa !

-Tu peux ne pas tout rapporter à lui? On dirait un vrai gamin ! Même un gamin serait plus… » s'indigna Rikku.

Frangin pointa sa petite soeur du doigt.

« Tu vois ! Là, tu es naturelle ! »

Agacée, Rikku croisa ses bras : Elle ne pourra jamais se débarrasser de son frère. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Frangin et eut une idée brillante.

« Hééé !!Frangin, cette jolie fille derrière toi n'a pas arrêté de te regarder ! Je suis sure qu'elle en pince pour toi ! »

Démarrant au quart de tour, Frangin se retourna aussitôt, manquant de se faire un torticolis. Il aperçut effectivement une jolie blonde visiblement plus âgée que lui.

Sans réfléchir, il se rua vers elle tandis que Rikku sautait de joie et s'enfuyait.

Elle rejoignit Gippel qui lui indiqua un nouvel endroit pour se cacher, derrière des sacs de provision.

Il ne pouvait réprimer sa colère.

« Eh fille de Cid, tu ne pouvais pas prendre des précautions. La honte, c'est Frangin qui t'a repéré !

-Ehhhh ! J'ai fait de mon mieux ! C'est pas de ma faute ! ça va aller maintenant.

-J'espère bien parce que le plus dur reste à venir. Je t'apprendrais à te battre une fois qu'on aura atterri, il y aura surement des monstres pour nous accueillir ! »

Rikku affichait une mine peu enthousiaste : elle aurait souhaité que leur voyage soit un peu plus…romantique…

Gippel, ayant deviné ses pensées, lui sourit malicieusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Il y aurait toujours du réconfort après l'effort ! »

Rikku rougit malgré elle.

La tête légèrement penchée de coté, les yeux de Gippel pétillaient.

« Pourquoi rougis tu ? Je parlais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de nos repas autour du feu de camp, c'est tout ! »

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Rikku le frappa sur la tête plusieurs fois.

« Idioottt !! »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une grosse claque. Rikku laissa dépasser sa tête pour regarder ce qui se passait. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver, Frangin avait reçu une gifle magistrale de la blonde et se demandait où était passée Rikku.

Rikku se recacha et étouffa un fou rire de ses mains. Gippel lui demandait ce qui se passait et lorsqu'il su, il se rassura en constatant que Rikku pouvait disposer de certaines ressources pour se sortir de situations difficiles.

Soudain, Gippel, observant depuis une bonne demi heure les va et vient des albedhs qui embarquaient la marchandise, prit la main de Rikku, prêt à bondir.

Alors que ce geste était anodin, il bouleversait la jeune fille, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Elle se réprima mentalement de se troubler pour si peu mais elle ne se calmait pas. Bien au contraire, sa main devenait à présent moite et elle se maudit.

Elle retira brusquement sa main de celle de Gippel qui la regarda, surpris par son geste brutal.

« J..Je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux te suivre ! » bafouilla t elle le regard baissé, ne pouvant le regarder.

« D'accord, mais, je vais aller très vite, tu dois me suivre comme mon ombre ! »

Fuyant toujours son regard, Rikku le rassura. C'est alors que Gippel lança le départ de l'embarquement.

Ils entrèrent dans un gros paquet qui fut transporté le dernier. La proximité corporelle des deux adolescents embarassait Rikku dont le souffle s'était accéléré. Elle pouvait sentir le corps chaud de Gippel contre le sien ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui tabourinaient contre sa joue. Le paquet étant assez étroit, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se blottir contre lui de côté, ses mains et sa tête reposées sur son torse, assise entre les cuisses écartées de Gippel. De par l'accroissement de son souffle dû à sa panique, elle ne remarquait pas que le rythme cardiaque de Gippel s'emballait au fil des secondes.

Cette situation se révéla être à la fois un calvaire et un magnifique rêve pour Gippel. Il tenait enfin dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait mais, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Commençant à transpirer, il priait mentalement qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de son mal être.

« Tu manques d'air ? » parvint à glisser Gippel, remarquant l'accélération du souffle de Rikku qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

-Oui, je crois que je me sens mal quand je suis trop à l'étroit ! » mentit Rikku.

Dans la soute, Gippel vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour ouvrir le paquet et sortit en s'épongeant le front, non sans un soupir de soulagement. Une fois sortie à son tour, Rikku faisait mine de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'étirer.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à la fin du vol en silence, sans trop oser se parler, pour ne pas alerter les passagers selon Gippel et rentrèrent de nouveau dans le paquet quand ils sentirent que le Celsius allait atterrir. Avant de rentrer dans le paquet, Gippel et Rikku prièrent chacun dans leur for intérieur pour se donner la force pour affronter cette nouvelle proximité.

Sitôt, le paquet débarqué, Gippel et Rikku sortirent lorsque les albedhs s'éloignèrent pour s'occuper des autres. Quand ils se trouvèrent à une distance raisonnable, ils observèrent le chantier qui se mettait en place sur la plage, à plat ventre en haut d'une petite colline.

« Mais, c'est des machinas !! murmura Rikku, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

-Ouais, c'est surement pour Sin, je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai fait mon rapport. D'ailleurs, on sort ensemble, t'as pas oublié j'espère !

Rikku le frappa sur la tête par derrière.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ! On prépare une guerre et toi tu penses à sortir avec moi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Frangin ! »

Gippel allait répliquer quand il entendit un rugissement monstrueux proche.

« J'aimerais bien débattre sur ma libido avec toi mais je crois qu'il serait plus urgent de t'apprendre à te battre si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Pétrifiée par l'hurlement qu'elle venait d'entendre, Rikku ne put que hocher la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent et croisèrent sur leur route une vieille dame tremblante et s'aidant d'une canne.

« Bonjour, Madame ! » l'interpella Rikku.

-Je ne comprends pas…répliqua la vieille dame.

-Rikku, Spira ne connaît pas la langue albedh ! Je vais parler, je t'apprendrais par la suite. Que veux tu lui dire ?

-Je voulais lui demander où nous étions ?

Gippel traduisit dans la langue de Spira mais, la vielle dame, dont le visage était devenu hargneux, lui répondit « J'ai bien entendu albedh ?? Vous êtes ces fous de machines ?? »

Gippel essaya de calmer la vieille dame qui avait brandi sa canne pour essayer de les frapper.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne rien, Rikku avait deviné que la vieille dame ne comptait pas se faire d'amis albedhs. Elle secoua ses bras paniqués en voyant la confrontation entre elle et Gippel.

Celui-ci avait saisi la canne et sourit à la vieille en secouant sa tête.

« Holà ! Vous ne pourriez blesser personne avec, Mamie ! Je vais vous montrer… ».

Sous les yeux effarés de la vieille, il craqua la canne en deux sur sa jambe et montra le bout arraché et pointu avec un grand sourire.

« ça c'est plus dangereux. Faites moi voir vos talents de guerrière ! »

Rikku se mordit la main, angoissée.

« Mauvaise idée… »

La mémé prit le bout de canne.

« Petits voyous ! Ma canne porte bonheur !! Saletés d'albedhs hérétiques !! »

Elle essayait de planter avec une lenteur d'escargot Gippel qui esquivait tous ses mouvements agilement en éclatant de rire, sous le regard inquiet de Rikku.

« Gippel !! Tu t'es bien marré, on y va maintenant !! » lança Rikku, excédée.

Gippel attrapa de nouveau la canne de la mémé et lui parla cette fois ci de manière très sérieuse, le regard froid.

« Je déteste les gens, comme vous, fanatiques de Yevon. Nous avons tous le même ennemi, Sin, je vous rappelle.Il tue n'importe qui sur son passage, lui au moins ne fait pas de différence. Alors au lieu de se rejeter la faute, comme des lâches, il faudrait mieux qu'on associe nos forces ! Moi et ma copine, nous allons tout faire pour changer les préjugés des habitants de Spira sur les albedhs. »

La mémé gardait le silence. Gippel doutait qui lui avait fait entendre raison, mais, au moins, elle ne répliquait plus avec arrogance.

« Tu vas nous dire où on est maintenant, ça m'ennuierait de prendre ton dentier en otage ! ajouta Gippel, amusé.

« Route des Mycorocs. » ajouta la mémé d'un air résigné.

« Ben voilà ! Allez ce fut un plaisir de m'amuser avec toi, mais, on doit y aller ! Tu me feras une bonne petite soupe si on passe te rendre visite un de ces jours, Grand mère ! » la taquina Gippel en tapotant son épaule.

Et il s'éloigna avec Rikku.

Brandissant une moitié de canne, la vieille dame hurla de sa voix chevrotante « Allez vous faire avaler par Sin, bande de petits vauriens !! »

« Hérétiques, voyous, vauriens…On remonte de plus en plus dans son estime, on dirait ! » fit remarquer Gippel, un sourire en coin, à Rikku.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: La tristesse de Rikku

**Le choix de Rikku**

Disclaimer : les Persos de FF X-2 appartiennent à Square Enix et pas à moi. Snif !

2me chapitre dans la foulée. Je sais je suis pas du tout régulière XD

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La tristesse de Rikku. **

* * *

L'altercation avec la mémé n'avait pas du tout plu à Rikku.

La jeune fille gardait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Cela aurait pu mal finir !!

-Si tu as peur d'une mémé, qu'est ce que ce sera devant l'adamankhélone, cette énorme tortue de 5 mètres de haut, ou le gardien des enfers Behemoth au météore meurtrier, hein ?

-A…Arrête de me faire peur !! Je vais regretter de t'avoir accompagné !! » bégaya Rikku en grelottant de peur.

-T'inquièteeee !! Gippel le Magnifique va faire de toi une combattante accomplie ! Tu me feras des yeux doux, admirative de la technique de ton cher maître…» rêvassait il en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Rikku.

La jeune fille pinça la main de son compagnon et la retira de son épaule avec un regard peu encourageant.

« Au lieu de me draguer, M. Flirt, dis moi ce qu'elle nous reprochait la mémé au juste… »

« A Spira, les Yevonistes n'aiment pas beaucoup les albedhs car ils les accusent d'attirer Sin avec l'utilisation des machinas. » expliqua Gippel, les bras derrière la tête.

Curieuse, Rikku se planta devant Gippel.

«Et pourquoi Sin serait attiré par les machines ? C'est débile ! »

« Yevon expliquerait le retour de Sin par l'utilisation excessive des machines. Tout a commencé avec la destruction de la ville légendaire Zanarkand par Sin, la ville à la pointe de la technologie ! Je ne crois pas au lien entre le progrès technologique et Sin. Les albedhs sont devenus des parias à cause de cette croyance et il revient à toi et moi de changer les mentalités sur les albedhs ! »

« D'accord ! On fera tout notre possible pour changer cela ! » promit avec un sourire éclatant Rikku en se balançant joyeusement, le poing en l'air.

_Quelque soit la gravité de la situation, le sourire éclatant comme le soleil de Rikku redonne de l'espoir_…pensa Gippel en dévisageant celle qu'il aimait avec un regard tendre une fraction de seconde.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, fille de Cid ! » se rassura Gippel en frottant énergiquement la tête de Rikku.

Rikku émit un hurlement de désapprobation en essayant de se dégager mais Gippel avait coincé sa tête dans ses bras.

Il relâcha brusquement la tête de Rikku qui faillit tomber en arrière, se redressant in extremis et qui arrangeait ses cheveux.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS…. »

Elle vit son compagnon examiner un panneau.

« Il vaut mieux s'arrêter au temple de Djose pour cette nuit. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. » fit remarquer Gippel.

« Je ne suis pas sure que des prêtres accepteraient de nous héberger ! » releva Rikku, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés.

« Tu baisses déjà les bras, partenaire ? » répliqua Gippel avec un sourire moqueur. En se dirigeant vers le temple

Piquée au vif, Rikku le suivit, non sans grogner un petit peu.

« Alors tu vas me dire comment tu as appris la langue de Spira ? Papa n'a jamais voulu me l'apprendre ! demanda Rikku.

Gippel sortit avec un grand sourire un petit manuel de son sac à dos, attendant la réaction volcanique qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire chez sa partenaire.

« Avec ce manuel « la langue officielle de Spira en 10 leçons » écrit par Cid ! répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents Gippel.

-Quoiiii ?? En plus il avait écrit un livre !! Je vais le….

Imaginant que son père était devant elle, Rikku, folle de rage, lui assénait des coups de poings imaginaires.

-Je vais te l'apprendre, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pensons déjà à s'abriter car la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber ! » la calma Gippel.

Ils atteignirent le temple de Djose, une grande bâtisse sombre, entourée d'un champ électrique.

Rikku se mordit les doigts et s'accrocha au bras de Gippel.

« Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille ! On risque de s'électrocuter en essayant d'entrer !

-Je ne pense pas. Attends moi, je passe en premier ! »

Rikku le retint par le bras.

« Non ! On y va tous les deux en même temps ! »

Gippel remarqua alors une petite maisonnette à droite et entraina Rikku à l'intérieur.

C'était un petit magasin. La vendeuse les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, mon amie et moi, on se demandait si on pouvait entrer dans le temps sans risquer de se faire électrocuter…

La vendeuse releva l'accent albedh de Gippel.

« Vous venez d'où ? » l'interrogea t elle.

Gippel se rapprocha de la vendeuse, posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, planta ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de la vendeuse et lui prit sa main.

« Nous sommes albedhs…Vous n'avez rien contre les albedhs, n'est ce pas ?? répondit Gippel, d'une voix plus grave et sensuelle.

-Heu…Non, bien sur… » bafouilla en rougissant la vendeuse.

Les sourcils froncés, Rikku se planta devant Gippel et frappa le comptoir de la paume de la main faisant sursauter la vendeuse.

« Je ne comprends rien, mais, je suis sure que tu outrepasses ta mission d'ambassadeur albedh de la paix ! »

- Oh mais tu es jalouse !! s'extasiait Gippel.

- Dans tes rêves ! Je suis juste très fatiguée et j'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution pour qu'on aille dormir ! »

La vendeuse ne comprenait rien à la scène de ménage en albedh qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Gippel la remercia avec un sourire gêné et le couple sortit.

Une fois entrés dans le temple, dans lequel se dressaient les statues des invocateurs qui avaient autrefois combattu Sin, Rikku et Gippel s'approchèrent d'un prêtre qui priait devant la statue de Sir Braska, le dernier vainqueur de Sin.

Le prêtre cessa sa prière quand il vit Rikku s'agenouiller à son tour devant la statue. Horrifié, le prêtre ouvrit de grands yeux quand il remarqua le tourbillon à la place de la pupille, dans les yeux verts de Rikku. Il recula en se trainant par terre, le doigt pointé vers l'albedh.

« Une albedh !! Une hérétique dans le temple !! Tu oses t'agenouiller devant Sir Braska !! » hurla le prêtre, dégouté.

Gippel allait riposter quand Rikku lui fit signe de se taire et lui demanda de traduire ses paroles albedhs en langue de Spira à l'encontre du prêtre.

« Tu vénère Sir Braska, tu le considères comme un héros, n'est ce pas ? C'est mon oncle ! Il était bon et juste, adorateur de Yevon, il n'a pourtant pas hésité à épouser la soeur de mon père ! Il s'est sacrifié pour vaincre Sin et c'est grâce à lui que l'on a tous une période de félicité ! Alors pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas sa voie, guidée par la tolérance et le respect des autres ? »

Le prêtre garda le silence et semblait réfléchir.

Rikku se releva et rejoignit Gippel, l'air morose.

« Sortons d'ici, tu veux ? ».

Ils remontèrent cette fois vers Selenos dans le silence.

« Nous allons grimper sur ces collines pour établir notre tente, la nuit est déjà tombée. » fit remarquer Gippel, brisant le silence.

Une fois en haut, il sortit de son sac à dos une capsule. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, elle se transforma instantanément en une tente deux places dans un nuage de fumée (NDA : Héhé, clin d'œil à DragonBall).

La transformation sortit Rikku de son mutisme.

« Je savais les abedhs avancés technologiquement, mais, là, je dois dire que je suis épatée !

-Je les ais trouvées en fouillant dans le désert. J'en ai que quatre, par contre. Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, attends moi. »

Il ramena le bois et sortit un briquet de son sac pour l'allumer. Rikku sortit deux filets de Piranahs et commença à les faire griller sur le feu. Une fois faits, Gippel et elle, assis, emmitouflés dans des couvertures bien chaudes se saisirent de leurs succulentes brochettes laquelle allait être dévorée par Gippel qui mourrait de faim. Mais, il remarquait l'air triste de Rikku qui avait reposé sa brochette.

Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Rikku, éclairé par les flammes dansantes du feu, aussi désespéré.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je suis si triste que les gens de Spira nous détestent à ce point…Et je suis si triste pour Yunie…Papa, qui en voulait à ma tante pour s'être mariée avec Braska, n'a même pas voulu qu'on aille voir Yunie quand Braska est mort…

Rikku cacha son visage dans ses bras sur ses genoux repliés.

-Yuna, ta cousine ? »

Pour toute réponse, les épaules de Rikku se secouaient en raison des sanglots qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

Gippel s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui pour la consoler.

« Là…Là…Laisse toi aller…Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rikku…On va aller à la recherche de Yuna, d'accord ? Je suis sure qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour recoller les morceaux. »

Consolée, Rikku sécha ses larmes et rit un bon coup.

« J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? » s'étonna Gippel en reculant sa tête du visage de Rikku.

Le regard encore mouillé, l'adolescente posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, un sourire anecdotique sur les lèvres.

« C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez Rikku, M. Gippel » murmura t elle.

Et elle souleva sa tête, plantant son regard vert dans le sien, éclairci par les larmes et attendit la réplique assassine qui ne manquerait pas de venir dans la seconde, un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Mais, la contreattaque tardait à venir.

_Qu'il était beau !_ se surprenait elle à penser. Elle apercevait les flammes du feu danser dans ses yeux bleus transparents et hypnotiques. Ses cheveux dorés auréolaient son visage doux aux traits fins.

_Qu'elle était belle !_ se surprenait il à penser. Ses yeux humides devenus verts émeraude scintillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Les traces des larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues la rendaient aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes avaient gonflé les rendant terriblement attirantes…

Fermant les yeux, il approcha en tremblant son visage de celui de Rikku et effleurât ses lèvres frémissantes elles aussi, sentant le goût salé de ses larmes.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Rikku quand elle redressa sa tête pour appuyer le baiser. Ce fut comme une libération, comme si elle se sentait vivre pleinement pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout l'intérieur de son être était chamboulé par les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Gippel plaça sa main derrière sa tête tandis qu'il explorait la bouche de celle qu'il aimait. C'était un instant magique pour lui, indéfinissable, bouleversant. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement, que leur baiser ne finisse jamais.

Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Gippel et elle bascula légèrement en arrière, entrainant Gippel en avant. Leur baiser devint plus fiévreux sous le ciel étoilé de Selenos, aussi scintillant que le regard des deux adolescents amoureux.

A suivre…


End file.
